Volume 77
|chapters=764 - 775 |jname=スマイル |rname=''Sumairu'' |page=232 |date=April 3, 2015 (Japan) |isbn=(JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880326-5 }} Volume 77 is titled "Smile." Cover The cover is black with a vertical red section in the middle. The three Donquixote executives are standing behind a laughing Donquixote Doflamingo who is sitting on his throne. In Doflamingo's leg area is a pop-up section showing the other Donquixote Pirates. On the inside cover, Doflamingo's face is replaced with Pandaman's and the One Piece logo is changed. Author's Note |} Chapters *764. : Law realizes Corazon can talk, and the Donquixote Pirate takes him out to sea to find a cure for his Amber Lead poisoning. *765. : Corazon plots with the Marines to steal the Ope Ope no Mi before the Donquixote Pirates in order to cure Law's illness. *766. : Law eats the Ope Ope no Mi and his illness is cured, but he and Corazon are discovered by Vergo who alerts Doflamingo of their treachery. Doflamingo responds by trapping Minion Island in a Birdcage. *767. : Doflamingo hunts down Corazon and kills him, but Corazon manages to have Law escape before he dies. *768. : The battle for Dressrosa continues as Law vows to avenge Corazon by killing Doflamingo, injuring the Shichibukai. *769. : Doflamingo gains the upper hand in his battle with Law, as Bellamy reveals his allegiance to Doflamingo has not changed and attacks Luffy. *770. : The Corrida Colosseum gladiators continue their battle against the Donquixote Pirates, culminating in Hajrudin defeating Machvise. *771. : Sai finds himself in a misunderstanding with Baby 5 as Lao G continues his assault. Eventually, Sai agrees to marry Baby 5, rebelling against Chinjao's orders, but avenges his grandfather's defeat by defeating Lao G. *772. : Bartolomeo and Cavendish continue battling against Gladius and his henchmen. Meanwhile, Dellinger continues to bring down gladiators until he is suddenly struck down by Hakuba. *773. : Cavendish is forced to prevent his other half, Hakuba, from attacking Robin, while Bartolomeo must prevent Gladius from attacking Robin. Eventually the two succeed in getting Robin to the next level as Bartolomeo defeats Gladius. *774. : Leo and Kabu rush to rescue their captured princess Mansherry, who is being forced by Jora to heal the fallen Donquixote Pirates. However, Leo and Kabu defeat Jora and rescue Mansherry. *775. : Franky's brutal battle with Senor Pink concludes as Franky withstands the Donquixote Pirate's ultimate attack and defeats him. Senor Pink then remembers his past and how he lost the two people closest to him, Lucianne and Gimlet. SBS Notes *Sugar and Monet are revealed to be sisters. Their backstory is also revealed. *Rosinante's age and birthday are revealed. *Bartolomeo's maximum barrier size is revealed as "50,000 Bari-Baris". *The ages and heights of Sabo, Koala, and Hack are revealed. Hack is revealed to be a Brocade Perch Fishman. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes Trivia *Along with Volume 21 and Volume 42, this volume is the only one to not have Luffy on its cover. *This is the only volume, alongside Volume 63 and Volume 69, containing 12 chapters. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Volumes